Cosmology
Author's Notes: When I made the World Beyond Memories oh so long ago, I was immersed in all sorts of plot devices that just didn't make sense. These were given the name "Magic", and thus, "Magic" became a force that could do anything. I hated this, and thus, when I finaly sat down to think up how Magic would Work in my world, I decided it must work systematically and within reason. I was forced to take my loyal Periodic Table of Elements and throw it out the window, and replace it with something of my own design (Sort of) to justify "Magic" in my world without quotation marks, and without capital letters. --Lexsuncion The World Beyond Memories, mainly Devidica, the planet where my book(s?) take place is ruled by a complex system of matricies that define and compose its structure. To understand anything that the mind doesn't already catch onto, one must have a general idea of the Elements and Antiments. After that, one can come to understand how Magicbeing a real, and common force in a world can affect it. From that blueprint, the mind can endlessly travel and discover in the new world created withing the psyche. First off, The World beyond memories is a "world" or existance similar to thousands of others in the way that their is fantasy and magic. Because of this seemingly limitless amount of power that could be deposited onto any single person at any given time, I called these Worlds of Inifinite Potential. Because this infinite possibility exists,there is an inifnite possibility for the rules by which I, or any other person, makes a story to be broken. When those rules are broken, a being known a Tahi Relle, the Angel of Balance, will swoop now and erase that concept or thing from existance, thus protecting the World Beyond Memories from spiraling out of control. The World Beyond Memories is composed entirely of Elements and Antiments, similar to how the reader's universe is composed of Elements(Like carbon and hydrogen). Because of the existance of Magic, it is nessicary that archaic and simplistic components, as well as ideals and preceptions, replace the physical matter. Much like the reader's universe, everything is made up of complex strings and mixtures of these Elements, which form everything from water to ideals such as "law". Inhabitants. The Geography of a world is also drastically affected by this replacement, allowing magical influences to warp and change what would otherwise not have made sense. As the planet itself is made of magic, landmarks and certain areas might hold just the right combinations or influences to set them apart from simple dirt and rocks. Spheres of Existance The world beyond memories is comprised of several multi-layer dimensions which are closely related to each other. Their relation to each other is what allows Magic to be preformed. Magic cannot be preformed without accessing a different dimension similar to your own, and because of this, understanding of those dimensions is important. These planes are referred to as "Spheres of Existance". All Sphere rest within Existance, and within other spheres within Existance depending on their degree of important and what they emcompass. Existance All Spheres of Existance are named after Existance for being contained within it. Existance is everything and anything--from the physical to the abstract and from truth to falesy. Eternity Eternity is the temporal realization of anything within existance if it can be reacted with, manipulated or observed in any way, it is a part of Eternity. Unending The sphere or dreams and thoughts which keeps the mind within Eternity. Farshadow further padding which prevents the surreal and nonsensical from breaching Eternity